The invention relates to the field of natural compositions, particularly herbal compositions, for treating symptoms of influenza.
Colds and influenza are major causes of illness and loss of productivity both within the United States, and throughout the world at large. Approximately 10-15% of adult colds are thought to be caused by viruses which are also responsible for other serious illnesses, including influenza.
An effective treatment for a wide variety of illnesses caused by viruses and bacteria has long been sought, both in terms of antiviral and antimicrobial action, and in terms of symptom relief. Some traditional Chinese medicine herbal formulas have been found somewhat effective in this regard, as is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,834,000, 5,989,556 and 6,083,291. Some of the traditional compositions have contained stimulants such as caffeine and ephedrine, which have proved to be undesirable.
One material which has been found to have antiviral properties is oleuropein. Oleuropein is a bitter glucoside found in olives and the roots, leaves and bark of the olive tree, Olea europaea. Medicinal use of this extract dates back to the early 1800s when it was used in liquid form as a treatment for malarial infections. Oleuropein undergoes mild acid hydrolysis to form elenolic acid, this process being similar to an enzyme based hydrolysis of the compound which takes place in the human body. A salt of elenolic acid, calcium elenolate, was reported to have in vitro antiviral activity in an article by Renis, xe2x80x9cIn Vitro Antiviral Activity of Calcium Elenolate,xe2x80x9d Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapyxe2x80x941969, pages 167-172. In this article, calcium elenolate was reported to have activity against a wide variety of viruses, with the greatest activity under alkaline conditions (pH 7.5).
However, when incubation was carried out with amino acids prior to incubation with virus, losses in virucidal activity were detected, especially in the presence of glycine, lysine, cysteine and histidine, and to a lesser extent with other amino acids. More recently, oleuropein has been found to be effective, in-vitro, against Salmonella enteritidis (xe2x80x9cInhibition of Salmonella enteritidis by oleuropein in broth and in a model food system,xe2x80x9d Lett Appl Microbiol 20(2):120-4, Febuary, 1995), and enterotoxin B (xe2x80x9cThe effect of the olive phenolic compound, oleuropein, on growth and enterotoxin B U) production,xe2x80x9d J. Appl. Bacteriology 74(3):253-9, March, 1993). In addition, oleuropein has been found to protect low density lipoprotein from oxidation (Life Sci 55(24):1965-71, 1994) and to inhibit platelet aggregation (Thromb Res 78(2):151-60, Apr. 15, 1995). U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,150 discloses a method for extracting oleuropein from olive leaves in a form which retains medicinal activity in vivo, with multiple extractions taking place with a hydroethanolic solvent, followed by distillation under vacuum to produce and concentrate, and then drying. The steps take place at about 20 to 88xc2x0 C.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pharmacologically effective composition which is effective against a broad spectrum of viruses and bacteria.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition which is completely plant based in nature and does not contain caffeine, ephedrine, or similar undesirable components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a composition which alleviates symptoms of colds and influenza.
To achieve these and other objects, the invention is directed to a composition for relief of symptoms of colds and influenza, comprising, by weight, about 80-88% olive leaf extract powder containing oleuropein, about 5-10% neem leaf powder and about 4-8% of a homeopathic blend for symptom relief, and which preferably comprises one or more components from the group aconitum napelius, belladonna, eupatorium perfoliatum, gelsemium sermpervirens, Echinacea angustifolia and ferrum phosphoricum.
The invention also relates to a method of substantially eliminating or ameliorating the symptoms of viral and microbial illness of human patients comprising administering to a human patient in need of thereof an effective amount of a composition such as set forth above.